


Cheer You Up

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: For Station 19 Theme Week: Day 4 - Afterburn/FluffLucas takes Vic on a date after she has a bad shift.





	Cheer You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [fandommatchmaker19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/gifts).



> As I've stated before, I suck at fluff. I hope this is close. It does start out not so happy, but that's the whole point in the story (hence the title).

Vic wanted to go home, change into some comfy pajamas, and curl up in her bed the rest of the day. It had been a long shift. Only a few calls, but that was because they spent hours at a nursing home fire. Someone’s oxygen tank caught fire and exploded. Vic hoped she never had a call like that one again.

She had just walked into her apartment and took her shoes off when her phone rang. Lucas’s name popped up on the screen. Vic forced a smile and answered. Apparently she forgot to hide the exhaustion in her voice because his first words were, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired. We had a bad call that took hours,” she told him as she made her way to her bedroom.

“I’m sorry.”

“It happens. You know that.”

“I do. But it doesn’t make it any easier,” he told her. Vic agreed but didn’t say anything. She heard some noise in the background, and Lucas mumble something. Then he said to her, “I have to go. My meeting was bumped up. I want to take you out tonight. I don’t care where. You can pick and be ready by six.”

Vic sighed. So much for staying in bed all day. “All right. I’ll see you at six.”

They hung up, and Vic tossed her phone onto the bed. She changed clothes and crawled under the blankets. Six o’clock was still hours away. She could still be lazy for part of the day at least.

Six o’clock came faster than Vic wanted it to. She wanted to see Lucas, but she didn’t want to go anywhere. Or get dressed. Or do anything. But they hadn’t gone out in a while, so Vic felt she couldn’t really tell him no.

He showed up just as she finished her makeup. Vic opened the door, and his bright smile greeted her. He stepped inside and pressed his lips to her cheek. “Hi. Did you get some rest?”

Vic nodded. “Yeah, I did.”

“Good.” He kissed her lips. “So did you decide where to go?”

“I don’t care.”

Lucas moved back and looked at her. “I know you’re tired. I know you had a bad shift. But staying inside your apartment isn’t going to help. So come on. I’m going to find a way to cheer you up.”

He let her grab her purse. Then he grasped her hand and led her out the door. He opened the passenger door of his personal truck and helped her inside. Vic still couldn’t get used to him doing things like that for her. But she had stopped commenting about it after the first few dates.

They ended up going to one of her favorite restaurants. Lucas held her hand as they walked inside. Vic leaned against him while they waited for the hostess to find an available table. The place was packed and noisy. Vic was hopeful that meant she wouldn’t have to talk much.

It lasted until they’d ordered their food. Then Lucas said, “So tell me about the call that has you so depressed. It wasn’t a child, was it?”

“It was a nursing home,” Vic answered. “And I’m still dealing with it, so I’m not ready to talk yet.”

“I understand. You know I’ll listen when you are.”

“I know,” she replied, a small yet genuine smile making its way to her lips.

Lucas placed his hand over hers and ran his thumb along the side. “You know I love you.”

Vic nodded. “I do. I love you, too.” She sipped her water. “So, why were you so adamant about taking me out tonight?”

His cheeks reddened just a bit. “To show you off?”

“Is that a question?”

“So you can show me off.”

She shook her head. “You’re not that conceited. And I’d rather keep you to myself.”

He paused a moment, then said, “To cheer you up.”

“You didn’t know I needed cheering up until you called me to tell me you wanted to go out,” she reminded him.

Lucas was ready with, “Of course I knew. I know about all calls.”

“You were also in meetings all day just like you have been all week,” Vic pointed out.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t know about them.”

“Then why did you have to ask me what happened?”

“I didn’t know which call it was.” His face was getting more red. He was started to fidget.

Vic studied him. “Who told you?”

He looked down at his drink. “My secretary.”

“Try again.”

She saw the instant he gave in. He gulped half of his water and sat up straighter in his chair. “Travis called me and told me how much it bothered you. But my secretary really did give me the message to call him between meetings.”

Vic let a laugh escape. “Of course he would do that. He’s so nosy.”

“He cares,” Lucas reminded her.

“I know he does.” Their food arrived, and Vic realized she was starving. Sleeping all day meant she skipped breakfast and lunch.

She had just taken her first bite when an elderly couple stopped beside their table. The woman smiled and patted Vic’s arm. “It’s so nice to see such a happy young couple. I’ve never seen anyone hold hands while they argue.”

Vic glanced down to where her hand was still covered by Lucas’s. She turned it palm up so their fingers could link together. She told the woman, “Oh, we aren’t arguing. This is just how we are.”

Surprise flashed in the woman’s eyes. “Well then, if you act like this all the time, you’ll be happy for a long time.”

“That’s the plan,” Lucas replied.

The woman shifted her grin between them before grabbing her husband’s arm. As they walked away, Vic heard her tell him, “Those two are so in love. It reminds me of us.”

Vic looked at Lucas. He stared back at her, his eyes sparkling. “I love you so much, Victoria.”

“And I love you, Lucas.”

He nodded in the direction the couple had gone. “Do you think we’ll be like that someday?”

“Nah,” Vic said. “You’ll be the one leaning on me for support.”

“Oh, you think so?”

“Yep.”

“Why is that?”

Vic laughed out, “Because you’re older. You’ll get crippled first.”

Lucas shook his head. “Not necessarily. You could age faster.”

“Not gonna happen,” Vic argued. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and added, “I’m never going to look old.”

“Yes, you will,” Lucas said. Vic stared at him in mock offense. He smiled and continued, “But you’ll still be beautiful.”


End file.
